


Бесконечность со знаком минус

by Marlek



Category: Gantz, Gintama, Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются каждый раз, чтобы вновь умереть вместе.<br/>Реинкарнационный фик.<br/>Написано для команды "Я садист и ты садист" на SMWars-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечность со знаком минус

***

Нужно было идти в другой отряд, думает Сого, направляя гарпуны маневрирующего устройства в ближайшую стену. 

Ветер ревёт в ушах, когда он уворачивается от медленных рук семиметрового титана. Поворот, прыжок, и вот огромная туша падает на землю и уже в полёте начинает таять, как снег на солнце. 

Но на смену одному титану приходит десять, их больше, чем людей до захвата стены Мария. Они толкаются, прут прямо по домам, будь это чья-то лачуга или роскошный особняк. Точно так же они, наверное, не различают на вкус солдат, вельмож или бедняков. Неприхотливые уродцы. 

Люди визжат и пытаются убежать, пастыри молятся, всё вокруг в огне.

Стена Сина пала.

Сого убивает ещё троих титанов, вертится в воздухе, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. В потоке он был первым по всем показателям и сразу же выбрал жандармерию. Старая привычка, наверное, даже спустя столько жизней. Он был практически уверен, что Гинтоки будет в столице – жить в каком-нибудь отдалённом районе на дотацию как бывший разведчик, насмотревшийся на смерти вокруг. Сого практически угадал, Кацуру и Такасуги он нашёл за стеной, вернее, в подземелье под городом. 

Нужно было идти в другой отряд, опять думает Сого, глядя, как пятиметровый титан с серебряными волосами отрывает руки и сворачивает шеи своим соплеменникам. Разведотряд стоял вторым в списке поиска, но Сого так и не решился. И вот теперь он парит в воздухе, привлекая внимание странного титана. Тот замечает его и вскидывает лицо к небу с диким криком, от которого воздух дрожит, будто живой.  
Газ заканчивается, поэтому Сого приземляется недалеко от тела одного из солдат. Он как отвинчивает баллоны, когда туша титана падает, кроша дом рядом. 

Из дыма быстро выходит Гинтоки, высматривая, у кого взять одежду. Мёртвых вокруг много, в том числе солдат – когда-то лучшие выпускники, они стали бесполезны здесь, в столице. Бездействие делает это с людьми. Впрочем, внутри стены Сины теперь сражаются все, кто только может; Сого слышал, что буквально полчаса назад подоспел разведотряд со всеми бойцами.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что это ты – секретное оружие человечества, – говорит он, добавляя новые лезвия в чехлы.

Гинтоки хмыкает и застёгивает последний ремень на груди. Чужая упряжь может быть неудобна, но разве у них есть выбор?

– Я тоже как-то не в восторге, знаешь ли.

Но он улыбается, когда Сого подходит ближе. В какой бы ситуации они не встретились, улыбка Гинтоки все такая же – искренняя и слегка грустная, от неё теплеет в груди и хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Даже если нечему, по сути, улыбаться. 

Земля дрожит от топота титанов, в ушах стоят крики, и мир рушится на части. Стандартный сценарий их очередной встречи.

Нужно было идти в другой отряд, снова думает Сого. Так у них был бы год, хотя бы тот год, который он прослужил в жандармерии, каждый день посвящая поискам. Нужно было…

– Эй, прекрати, – говорит Гинтоки и вплетает пальцы ему волосы. – Уже ничего не поделаешь. 

Гинтоки читает его, как раскрытую книгу. Конечно, после стольких раз, когда они виделись лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что один из них был совсем рядом, стоило только сделать шаг навстречу. Сого сжимает пальцы на рукоятях мечей, закрывая на мгновение глаза и отдаваясь ощущениям. От Гинтоки пахнет дымом и гарью, кровью от чужой одежды, но это так приятно – встретиться вновь. Даже если поцелуи на вкус горчат пеплом.

Когда их замечает группа титанов, они оба реагируют мгновенно.

– Эй, данна, – кричит Сого, когда они взмывают в воздух. – Как насчёт пари?

Гинтоки убивает самого большого титана за два точных удара, входит в вираж на излёте и вот уже стоит на голове второго. Сого заканчивает со своим и приземляется на крышу неподалёку.

– Хочешь поиграть в Гимли и Леголаса? – спрашивает Гинтоки, балансируя на лысой голове размером с небольшой дом.

– Один-два! – хохочет Сого вместо ответа, аккуратно вырезая кусок шеи под ногами Гинтоки.

– Эй, этот был мой!

– Слишком медленно! Всё такой же старик, как и раньше, да, данна?

Ветер закладывает уши, когда они взлетают вверх, плечом к плечу.

***

— Кайдзю четвёртой категории на десять часов! Повторяю: кайдзю четвёртой категории на десять часов! Сого! Мицуба! Уходите оттуда к чёртовой матери, быстро!

В голосе Кондо-сана страх и отчаяние, это до того непривычно, что Сого сжимает руки на приборной панели, пытаясь стабилизироваться, не дать панике затопить сознание. Хотя он тут же понимает, что страх идёт не от него, ему нечего бояться, он уже столько раз умира…так, стоп! 

Он резко тормозит и косится на сестру. Та мягко улыбается ему в ответ, но кивает на невысказанный вопрос решительно и без колебаний. Она боится, но не даёт себе права быть слабой.

Позади них раскинулся Нью-Йорк, и больше Егерей в округе нет.

Кайдзю целых два, второй и четвёртой категории, Сого даже не знает, как последний выглядит – это первый в истории контакт. Но это не важно, выбора-то нет.

Кондо-сан кричит что-то ещё, а на заднем плане слышна ругань Хиджикаты. Сого отключает передатчик. 

Эти двое всегда вместе, сколько бы раз они не встречались. Сого давно перестал ревновать, лишь считал это забавным вывертом судьбы. В отличие от них с Гинтоки, они ничего не помнили. Никто ничего не помнил, но нити судьбы прослеживались из жизни в жизнь. Очень часто Сого видит их вместе, а потом узнаёт, что они друзья с детства или даже братья. В одной жизни он наблюдал забавную картину — Хиджиката с тремя детьми: Кондо-саном, Ито и Ямазаки.

Кайдзю вырастает прямо перед глазами, вырывая из воспоминаний. Бесформенный уродец из другого мира. 

Сого делает всё на автомате, заученными на тренировках движениями. Они с Мицубой заходят справа, даже не сговариваясь в «дрифте». Им это не нужно, они с детства прекрасно понимают друг друга. Мицуба тоже ничего не помнит, но Сого считает эту жизнь одной из самых лучших – ему нечасто удаётся встретить сестру, и уж тем более, прожить столько лет вместе. 

Ракеты с рёвом вгрызаются в шкуру кайдзю, прямо под наросты над челюстью. Сого метит туда же кулаком и отправляет противника в полёт. «Гандам» слушается каждого движения, отточенный годами тренировок и бесконечными часами «дрифта».

— Со-чан, справа…— Сого реагирует сразу же, выставляет руку в блоке, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Мицуба тут же нанесёт удар слева, у неё был лазер, а ещё…  
Солёный воздух врывается в кабину, когда Егерь теряет большую часть левой половины корпуса. Сого тупо смотрит на то место — там должны быть антенны, энергопровода, сидение пилота, приборная панель, баллоны дополнительных ракет — и не видит ничего, кроме бескрайнего неба над головой и искрящих кабелей там, где кайдзю откусил, как ножом отрезал, часть «Гандама».

Сознание толкается в «дрифт», пытаясь найти продолжение себя, осознать, что происходит.

В ответ в него широким потоком вливается пустота.  
Мицубы нет.

 

Сого перестаёт считать, когда они переваливают за сотню.

Воспоминания начинают появляться, когда ему исполняется восемнадцать, и через пару лет голова уже забита по порядку всеми жизнями до. 

Иногда это настолько нереально, что к тому времени, как всё становится на свои места, Сого сидит в психушке с диагнозом «прогрессирующая шизофрения». Один раз ему везёт, и Гинтоки оказывается его соседом. Это одна из самых длинных и самых отвратительных жизней из всех, в которых они встречались. Напичканные таблетками, полностью невменяемые, они видятся во время общих сеансов и смотрят друг на друга стеклянными глазами. Об узнавании не может идти и речи. Сого не помнит, как тогда умер – наверное, во время шокотерапии или во сне.

Чаще всего, однако, им удаётся увидеться всего на несколько часов – или даже пару дней – перед смертью. Погибают они обычно вдвоём, и Сого думает, что как в случае с воспоминаниями после восемнадцати, это имеет какое-то отношение к той, первой, смерти.

– У меня это ближе к тридцати, – признаётся как-то Гинтоки.

В тот раз им удалось побыть вместе, не сражаясь, несколько часов.

Космический корабль, на котором они летели переселенцами, потерял топливо и сбился с курса после столкновения с астероидом, и они медленно, но неумолимо притягивались силой гравитации к какой-то звезде. Сого служил на корабле пилотом, а Гинтоки оказался одним из переселенцев, которых система вывела из криосна, когда закончилась энергия.

Сого каждый раз вспоминает, как жарко тогда было, и становилось жарче с каждой минутой.

Они до последнего не отрывались друг от друга.

Чаще всего им удавалось перекинуться лишь парой фраз, как тогда, в той жизни с огромными человекоподобными тварями и человечеством, живущим за хрупкими стенами.   
Сого до сих пор помнит их финальный счёт, переваливший за сотню у каждого из них.  
Стук в дверь такой, что, кажется, она сейчас слетит с петель.

– Эй, Саката, ты чего творишь, оставь парня в покое! – Хиджиката всегда умел орать так, что было слышно даже через стальную перегородку.

Сого на ногах уже через мгновение. Гинтоки так и застывает: с одной поднятой рукой, а второй пытаясь отбиться от Хиджикаты, который держит его за грудки.  
Он в гражданском, наверняка из той группы недавно прибывших для тренировки новичков. Егерям нужны пилоты, а найти совместимую пару всегда та ещё задачка. Времени нет, и Сого сразу же соглашается на подбор другого напарника после смерти Мицубы. Несмотря на то, что ему кажется, будто в «дрифте» с сестрой осталась половина его души. 

– Привет, – говорит Гинтоки и вновь улыбается ему, искренне и грустно.

Хиджиката смотрит на них недоуменно, пытаясь понять, в чём дело. 

– Привет, – говорит Сого и тоже пытается улыбнуться, но почему-то не выходит.

Вместо ответа Гинтоки притягивает его к себе, и Сого двигается навстречу, обнимает его за плечи. Зарывается носом в шею и вдыхает полной грудью знакомый запах.   
– Мне жаль, – шепчет Гинтоки ему в ухо.

Он знает про Мицубу, понимает Сого, но ничего не говорит. Даже тогда, в первый раз, они никогда об этом не говорили. Некоторые вещи просто не меняются, сколько бы жизней они ни прожили.

Гинтоки зарывается ему пальцами в волосы на затылке, как он любит, прижимая к себе прямо на пороге комнаты. Они даже не удосуживаются пройти внутрь. Хиджиката молчит, а может, вовсе ушёл, оставив их в покое – за спиной Гинтоки его не видно.  
Сого слушает учащённое сердцебиение под ухом и пытается справиться со своим.  
Вой аварийной системы заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть.

– Кайдзю! Кайдзю на юго-востоке! И…на севере! Ещё два на юго-западе!

Через мгновение штаб похож на улей.

– Пойдём? – спрашивает Гинтоки.

Спрашивает, потому что они могут не идти. 

Потому что они знают, что всё равно умрут через несколько часов и встретятся ещё раз через несколько лет. Сого тогда вновь будет около восемнадцати, а Гинтоки – ближе к тридцати. У них опять будет всего ничего времени, чтобы поговорить или просто помолчать вместе. 

Проклятые бесконечным циклом реинкарнаций. Или благословленные, это как посмотреть.

Они могут не идти, ведь им нет дела до очередного мира. У них есть возможность провести эти несколько часов вместе, пока мир вокруг рушился, а его пытаются спасти другие.

Сого трясёт головой.

– Пойдём, – говорит он и держит руку Гинтоки, пока они идут к Егерю.

Ему дали другого взамен полуизжёванного старого, и он не отработал на нём и часа, а ещё они с Гинтоки никогда не были в «дрифте» вместе, и…

– Я видел Тацуму и Шинске по дороге сюда. Они тоже пилоты?

Рука у Гинтоки тёплая, пальцы крепко держат его ладонь.

– Да, – улыбается Сого. – Они пилотируют втроём.

– Зура? – хохочет Гинтоки, не обращая внимания на недоумённые взгляды вокруг.

– Ага. Это то ещё зрелище.

В «дрифт» они входят с первого раза, будто делали это всю жизнь.

***

Их возвращается ровно половина.

Кондо-сан и Хиджиката-сан воспринимают момент возвращения спокойно. 

В конце концов, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, если у Ганца такая своеобразная манера телепортации. 

Горизонтальная проекция человека изнутри. Даже спустя столько времени всегда интересно наблюдать, из чего состоят живые люди. Кровь, кости, жировая ткань. Немного еды, желчи и дерьма. Один раз Сого видел, как выглядит рак яичек изнутри.   
На этом фоне серая изнанка лёгких Хиджикаты-сана оставляет его равнодушным.

Выжившие нервничают, когда начинают исчезать. Их всего двое – китайка и та ниндзя-мазохистка. Полный набор из прошлых жизней, получите-распишитесь. 

Остальные… как всегда, впрочем. Процент выживания всё время колеблется.

– Фух, – говорит Кондо-сан, когда они оказываются в комнате с Ганцем. 

Он садится прямо на пол и исследует правый бок с любопытством ребёнка, хотя видел это уже не один раз. Его слегка задело в городе, а теперь в прорехе ткани комбинезона – гладкая кожа без единого шрама.

Хиджиката-сан молча курит, хотя видно, что он следит за старшим братом из-под ресниц. В этот раз он преподаёт физкультуру в школе, в которую ходит Сого. Подумать только, обычный физрук. Кондо-сан работает там же директором; они погибли в автокатастрофе, и Ганц принёс их сюда. В этой автокатастрофе умер и Сого, что как-то совсем не смешно.

Девчонка плюхается рядом, и ее груди, обтянутые тканью костюма, прыгают, будто наполненные водой мячи. Её зовут Аяме, вспоминает Сого, здесь она учится в соседнем классе и любит шибари. Единственная строчка в разделе «увлечения» на страничке её фейсбука. Не то чтобы он был у неё в друзьях.

Сого вытирает ладони об одежду. Адреналин все ещё гоняет кровь по венам, сердце стучит в висках, руки готовы нажимать на курок вновь и вновь. 

– Эй, он вновь что-то пишет, – говорит китайка, наклонившись к экрану Ганца.

«Поздравляю с выполненным заданием! Ваши очки, начнем с лузеров».

– «Китайка…» это он про меня, что ли? «Неплохие трюки, но задницей нужно шевелить энергичней. 0 баллов…» Какого хрена? Ты, долбаная машина?!

Сого скрещивает руки на груди и подходит ближе, когда Аяме склоняется прочитать свои данные.

– «Очки с сиськами»…Что-о-о? – Она бьет экран с ноги и тут же отскакивает, ухватившись за лодыжку. 

Кондо-сан, добрая душа, мгновенно оказывается рядом, пытаясь поддержать её, но умудряется только ухватить за грудь, за что тут же прицельно получает между ног. Неудивительно, что он всё ещё холост даже в этой жизни, с его-то счастьем.  
Сого скользит взглядом по экрану. 

«Два очка за тачдаун «Горилле»».

Аяме демонстративно отворачивается. 

«Горилле» Кондо-сану достается 10 баллов за убитого инопланетянина, который его ранил. Общий итог — 83. «Майоре-13» Хиджикате — 15 за то, что разнёс голову главаря. Общий итог — 88.

««Убийца» сегодня на высоте, – зелёные строчки на экране появляются издевательски медленно. – 30 очков, итого ровно сотня».

По правде сказать, Сого нравится убивать инопланетян. Раз уж когда-то ему не удалось покромсать сотню-другую аманто, что устроили всемирную войну, в которой они все тогда…

– Поздравляю, Сого! Ты это сделал! – Кондо-сан тепло улыбается ему.

Даже если у него нет воспоминаний, он всё равно такой же. 

Сого ровно дышит, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. На экране призывно горят три опции, доступные для тех, кто наберёт сто баллов в этой дебильной игре с идиотскими правилами. 

«Забыть», «Воскресить» и «Получить мощное оружие».

В этой игре есть хоть какие-то правила, в отличие от той шутки мироздания, в которой они с Гинтоки проживают жизнь за жизнью, чтобы каждый раз встретиться и умереть.

Иногда один из них умирает раньше, до встречи. 

Первые несколько жизней Сого пытался жить дальше. Находил других, жил ради них.  
Иногда ему удавалось умереть самому первому, но они редко говорили с Гинтоки, чем тот занимался после его смерти. 

Чаще всего, оставшись один, Сого делал единственное, что считал правильным. Он просто уходил в другую жизнь. В следующий раз. Он мог бы получить Нобелевскую премию за самый большой список самых эффективных и быстрых самоубийств. 

В этот раз всё по-другому. В этот раз у них есть шанс. Возможно, не слишком большой, до следующей миссии, когда Ганц решит собрать их опять. Несколько дней, а если повезёт – недель. Несколько дней вместе в мире, до которого им обоим давно нет дела.

Поэтому уже год Сого живёт, потому что ему есть ради чего жить.

Живёт с пустотой внутри, похожей на дыру. Будто бы ему удалили сердце, а тело продолжало работать. И только при телепорте Ганца можно было бы разглядеть, что у него внутри пустота. Как у тех чудовищ с дырами на месте цепи души, с которыми они сражались в какой-то прошлой жизни.

Интересно, как Гинтоки отреагирует, когда ему вновь придётся учить целый класс бывших друзей японской культуре? Он погиб на первой же миссии Ганца, прикрывая своим телом мальчишку-очкарика. Тот давно уже вышел из Ганца без воспоминаний о миссиях – китайка использовала свои сто баллов на нём одной из первых.

Сого глубоко вдыхает и нажимает «Воскресить».

– Ты уверен? – подаёт голос Хиджиката.

Сого нервно дёргает плечом. Проматывает досье всех, кто когда-то бывал в Ганце. Нужное находится почти в самом конце.

«Широяша» – так зовёт его Ганц. 

Чёртов всезнайка.

Сого уверенно тычет в экран и закрывает глаза.


End file.
